


Locking It Away

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Porn Magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locking It Away

He's still hours from Bobby's, the blacktop is stretching in front of him, and the radio in the car he stole is busted, which means there's nothing to do but think.

He doesn't want to think. Because there's nothing good he can possibly think of; as grateful as he is to be alive and out of the Pit, he can't help but think of the price, and if his freedom means that Sam is looking at a trip downstairs -- 

He doesn't want to think about his baby brother on the rack. Doesn't want to think about him flayed, burned, eviscerated -- 

He pulls over, presses his forehead against the wheel, and concentrates on his breathing.

He can't do anything until he finds Sam, he can't find Sam until he gets to Bobby's. He remembers his father telling him; if there was a problem he couldn't actively work on the solution to, he should lock it away until he could. But right now, there's nothing to lock it away _with_.

He turns his head, and sees the bag of food and water he'd taken from the filling station. And, he remembers, the copy of "Busty Asian Beauties" he'd grabbed on impulse, an affirmation that he was alive.

"That'll work," he says.

The road is deserted; if anyone does come, he'll have plenty of warning to get himself tucked in. He opens the magazine, undoes his jeans, and takes a determined hand to his dick.


End file.
